Waiting For You
by Akira of the East
Summary: As she died, she wished to see them again, even just once more. In current Japan lives a girl with strange memories. Enter the mysterious Jinsei and Eien, whom Fumiko feels inexplicably drawn to, and turn Fumiko's life upside down. Just who are the 3?


**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Yep. Shocker, right?**

**Summary of the story (since the summary box is a bitch and won't let me type everything I wanted): As she died, she wished to see them again, even just once more. Now, in current Japan lives a girl with strange memories; recollections of things she had never seen or done before. Enter the mysterious Jinsei and Eien into her life, a mysterious boy and a notorious criminal in the area ,whom Fumiko feels inexplicably drawn to. Watch as the two turn Fumiko's life upside down. Just who are they to her? And why do they know so much about each other?**

* * *

"_I'm sure we'll meet again!" _she had said at that time. And she really had believed that, too. After all, their journey had often been one of splitting up, only to meet again later within a day. It had seemed as if fate had intertwined the three. At that time, she'd had her whole life to look to, to wait for those two to find their ways back to her again. She had already forced herself onto those two before with dragging them along on her quest, and this time she didn't want to do that again. If they were to meet again, it would be because they chose to.

But fate has a terrible tendency of disappointing when she most needed something.

So now she lays on her deathbed, knowing this is the last sunset will ever see. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she stares into the sky as it steadily grows darker, and thinks how it seems as if her life is draining away with the sun. Her eyelids become too heavy to hold open any longer, and so they flutter shut. Images seem to fill the dark space beneath her closed eyes.

_A towering field of sunflowers, slowing her as she pursues the samurai. Her mother, who's demise she shares. Life in the tea shop, which she had become so grateful to._ It was the place she had met those two. _Her life with them._ It had been so…crazy, and there isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't recall at least one of their adventures.

And then, _their departure._

She never saw either of them again.

Afterwards, she had drifted from town to town, keeping an eye out for any trace of a crazy haired Ryukyu-an or a glasses samurai. Eventually though, she needed money, and decided to take up another job as a waitress. _Maybe it'll be the best way to gather information, _she had thought. Or, maybe they would even happen to walk into the same restaurant when she happened to be working. Although this never happened, she did gather information.

Over the years, she overheard their stories shared by travelers in the café. Stories of an insane, undefeatable duo of samurai, who defeated even the government's top fighters, and how they were accompanied by a girl who was searching for another well known swordsman. Of course, she heard versions that were way over the top, and stretched the truth, which amused her to no end. _If only they could hear this…_she would often think to herself. She could only imagine their reactions. Still, in every tale she heard of her and her body guards, no one knew what had come to the three.

To this day, she has no clue what happened to her friends. She always held onto the hopes that they would return to her, but life went on. She moved on. Met a guy, settled down, got pregnant, once or twice. Looking back on it now, she can say she was happy.

But it just wasn't the same. As much as she loved her family…it just wasn't.

There was still a place in her heart for _him._

But she realized that he would have come back sooner if he felt the same way.

Her only regret was that she hadn't seen them again…not even once more…

_Jin…Mugen…_

_Mugen…_

"I hope we can meet again someday…." She whispered in her disease-cracked voice.

And she felt herself slip.

* * *

**Gah I still can't get used to fanfic's story editing thing. Anyways that was the kind of prologue thing. I bet the plot's already pretty obvious, but imma still pretend like it'll be a big shocker at the whole 'climax' XD**

**So, please tell me what you think! constructive criticism, story ideas, etc. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
